


You May Be Attractive, But...

by innocent_until_proven_geeky



Series: Star Wars Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm not even anti Obitine idk where this came from, I'm really sorry y'all, Obi-Wan is kind of mean to Satine, Teenage Angst at Its Finest, Teenage Drama, prompted, ummmmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_until_proven_geeky/pseuds/innocent_until_proven_geeky
Summary: After only two weeks on the run, Obi-Wan and Satine get into another fight.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Qui-Gon Jinn & Satine Kryze
Series: Star Wars Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690063
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	You May Be Attractive, But...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaghett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaghett/gifts).



> Based on the dialogue prompt: "You may be attractive, but I'm not sleeping with you."

Satine made a face at Obi-Wan behind Qui-Gon's back.

Obi-Wan glared at her. He knew she was bored, tired of wandering all day. He wasn't interested in keeping her entertained.

She glared back, lifting her chin. Haughty or regal--it made little difference to Obi-Wan. He was tired, too, and Satine wasn't helping.

Obi-Wan jogged the few steps it took to catch up to Qui-Gon. "When will we be resting, Master?" he asked.

Qui-Gon looked up to the sky. The sun hadn't quite reached its zenith. "Perhaps an hour more, my Padawan."

An hour more of this silent trudging? With Satine making faces at him, or trying to make some political conversation he wouldn't understand?

Obi-Wan didn't grumble, absolutely not.

"Would you gather wood for us to build a small fire, perhaps, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon gave him a sympathetic smile. Two weeks was a long time for a teenager, or even a young adult; both Obi-Wan and Satine, he knew, were quite ready for news that the Mandalorian civil war was over. It certainly wouldn't be that simple, but they were already dreaming of it. It was about the only time they got along.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan made his way behind Qui-Gon and Satine, sticking to the edges of the beaten path, gathering twigs and sticks and even a small branch or two.

He could stand listening as Satine made idle conversation with his Master, but he sensed her dropping back to ward his place. He groaned inwardly.

"What's the Jedi Temple like?" she asked.

And, well, that certainly wasn't what he had been expecting. He watched her for a minute before answering; she was gathering small, dry things to use as tinder. When he had hesitated long enough that she shot him a concerned look, he shook himself out of his stupor and nodded. "It is full of the Living Force," he began. "There are so many people there with so many different backgrounds. I've never been anywhere quite like it."

Satine tilted her head. Obi-Wan couldn't tell if she was listening or looking for more tinder. "What is the Living Force?" she asked.

He hummed and leaned forward to pick up another stick. His armful almost tumbled out of his hands; without thinking, he suspended it, grabbed the stick, and settled everything aright again. He felt his cheeks flush hot with embarrassment at both his clumsiness and his flagrant use of the Force. "The Living Force is the energy of living things. It is the energy within us, and it is the energy that we feed into the Cosmic Force, which binds everything together." Obi-Wan smiled, soft, fond. Remembering. "I feel it when I am with my friends from the creche, or when I am alone in the Room of a Thousand Fountains or the courtyard. I feel it here, with you and Qui-Gon."

Satine's smile mirrored Obi-Wan's. "It must be nice, to be connected to the Living Force like that."

"Sometimes." His expression turned sour. His lips tugged downward and his brow furrowed. "To be sensitive to the Force is an experience like no other. But the responsibility is a lot to bear."

Satine scowled. "Why do we have responsibilities, Obi-Wan?"

He turned his head toward her. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged; it was far less dangerous with her small handful of tinder than with Obi-Wans arms laden with fuel. "You and I are hardly more than children, and yet I am expected to rule warring factions of not only this system, but all systems claimed by the Mandalorians. You are here protecting me, and when you and Qui-Gon leave you will be going to protect someone else. Why do we have these responsibilities?" Her voice had turned hard and anxious.

"It's our lot in life, I suppose. The Force must have seen fit to endow me with its gift, and to place you in a position of power."

Satine's face reddened and her eyes narrowed. "The Force--"

Ahead of them, Qui-Gon held up his hand. "There's a clearing ahead. It will make a good camp until we can come up with a new plan or receive news."

Satine lifted her chin again; she did it when she was uncomfortable and wanted to appear confident, Obi-Wan realized.

"Thank you, Master," he said, and put just a little spring in his step. The energy coming off of Satine roiled red and hot; something about what he said had upset her, and he had no desire for another confrontation. He sped up just enough to put some space between them.

"Thank you, Master Jedi," Satine called, but her voice was still tense.

Obi-Wan clutched his firewood a little tighter in one arm; the feelings that surrounded him were a natural precursor to a fight, and it was instinctual to be ready to grab his lightsaber.

"Obi-Wan, if you'll build the fire. Duchess, I could use your help in setting up a lean-to."

Obi-Wan knelt in the middle of the circle and gave his nice branches to Qui-Gon for the shelter. It was likely that, if Qui-Gon intended to stay here for more than the afternoon, he may end up building two, but for now one was enough, and Obi-Wan could stay far away from Satine and her noxious aura.

"The Force does not decide my destiny."

Or, apparently, he could not.

"Pardon me?" he mumbled, trying to focus on building the fire. It might be more pleasant than Satine.

"You said that the Force saw fit to make you a Jedi and to make me a Duchess. The Force does not decide my destiny; I could have chosen different!"

"Could you, though?" Obi-Wan asked, exasperated.

"Yes!" Satine's voice cracked. "If I had desired, I could have chosen to do anything else. That is part of the Mandalorian way. I chose to be a Duchess!"

"Then you cannot complain about your responsibilities!" Obi-Wan ran a hand down his face and looked squarely at the would-be fire, away from Satine. "Excuse me, Duchess, but it sounds to me as if you want the power without putting in the effort."

He felt Satine fuming behind him for a few long moments, and then she stalked off to help Qui-Gon. Something rattled against his back; it was the tinder Satine had gathered. She had thrown it at him.

It took only one try to start the fire, with dry tinder and Obi-Wan's lightsaber. He sat next to it, stoking it, making sure it stayed in its place. The clearing had no greenery to worry about, except at the edges where the forest began, but Obi-Wan still felt the need to build a stone circle around every fire he created.

"I could choose you."

Obi-Wan stared directly into the flames. Satine had returned, evidently either helping Qui-Gon finish his work faster or bothering him enough to send her away. Knowing Qui-Gon, it was the former. He would never send anyone away after he made a vow to protect them.

Obi-Wan scoffed. "You may be attractive, but I'm not sleeping with you." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and they were quiet enough that he was sure Qui-Gon didn't hear, but he looked up into Satine's eyes and saw the brimming tears and the appalled expression. "Kriff," he said, even quieter, and stood up in a rush.

"How dare you?" Satine's voice broke, but she said it softly, as if the painful affront to her dignity were nothing to alert Obi-Wan's Master to.

Obi-Wan's own eyes pricked with the sting of tears, now.

It was just--he didn't have an excuse. He was used to putting off the advances of women he had no great love for beyond the compassion every Jedi was supposed to have; even then, though, he was never so rude as to assume that they themselves were expecting something. He buried his face in his hands, felt his cheeks burn red hot, and then forced himself to look Satine in the face.

"I do not expect you to forgive me, Duchess," he said, voice softer than it had probably ever been in his life. "That was beyond out of line. It was rude and hurtful and presumptuous of me. I will... I will let you be." He turned away and grimaced, and let the first tears slip past his lashes.

"Obi-Wan," she said, but she didn't reach out, and she didn't apologize. She hadn't hurt him. She needed her own time, now, and she was sure he needed his. Still, she couldn't pretend to be grateful, or even relieved, when he waved awkwardly at Qui-Gon and stepped out of the clearing and into the forest.

Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan disappear, and then came to Satine's side next to the fire. "He said something he shouldn't have, didn't he?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Does he do this often?"

"No," Qui-Gon replied.

She turned to look at his face. He was still staring at the spot where his Padawan disappeared, and his face was contorted with concern and frustration.

"Then why me?" And she let the tears fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I don't know how this happened? I don't like mean Obi-Wan or anything like that? I hope you enjoyed anyway?
> 
> P.S. This prompt was originally given to me as an "Obitine" prompt but I am not here for guys who are rude to girls because they like them, so if this is even a forgiveable offense Obi-Wan gets a lot nicer to Satine before he starts to like her in this universe I accidentally invented.


End file.
